


Attempt to do Something Great

by Oreocat155338



Series: Tobirama's Time Looping Adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And a couple of ocs - Freeform, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Founders Era, Other, Poor Tobirama, Sort Of, Third attempt, Time!loop, for filler characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: His third lifetime, he instantly used the Harashin to escape the battlefield - the Village does not form, though peace does reign.But the other Villages are still formed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crownclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownclown/gifts).



_**Life 3 -** _

He was killed by the Kakazu Squad - again - but yet he was here facing down Uchiha Izuna.

 

... He panicked. Before Izuna even realized that Tobirama was behind him, he reaches for the Harashin marker in his room.

 

And spends the next hour trying to wrap his mind around this new development - not time travel, not exactly-

 

 

If it was then why would it have happened again? Why would it have been to the same instant he had arrived before as well?

 

After Hashirama came back, he found out that Madara had seen him behind Izuna - in the optimal position to kill him.

Had seen him disappear without laying even a finger on Izuna.

Hashirama says that Madara has agreed to peace. Says that Madara will not agree to a village - not yet, at least - but with the Senju and the Uchiha at peace the other clans will surely follow.

 

Tobirama said nothing aloud, but silently agreed - he'd seen it happen twice already, after all.

Hashirama wouldn't believe Tobirama actually believed it if he said anything. 

... Better to stay quiet than to witness Hashirama actually upset (again).

 

The other clans agreed to peace rather easily - as they had before.

 

But, unlike before, there was unanimous agreement against Hashirama's idea of a village.

Oh, they banded together and vowed to help defend each other, but they refused the idea of a village.

 

There were a good few quiet years before Tobirama, while on a mission in Wind Country, learned that the other villages had, in fact, formed.

He finished his mission quickly and returned to Hashirama and the other Clan Heads to make his report but-

 

They still refused - still said that it was safer for each clan to remain in it's own compound, still said that the Village was unneeded.

Tobirama knew it was only a matter of time before one of the Villages decided to help itself to Fire Country - to take the children from their homes, to train them as a Shinobi of Suna, of Kiri, of Iwa, of Kumo.

 

He tried, of course. A few listened to him, though they did nothing.

Not until an army of shinobi had entered Fire Country.

 

"Tobirama." Hashirama pleaded. "Please. With your sensory abilities you're the only person who can keep those children from the battlefield."

"As much as I loathe to admit it," Madara said, "we can't afford more than one shinobi to protect them, as important as they are. You're the only shinobi who might be able to do it."

"I-" Tobirama stopped, and looked at the assembled Clan Heads. "You all agree?" His stomach twisted up, and one by one they all nodded. His gaze found it's way to Hashirama.  
"You'd better come back." He said. "I- I cannot lose another brother." He glanced at the other Clan Heads. "You as well, you and the rest of the shinobi going to the front lines. If those children lose their whole clans-"

"We understand the risks." Hakate Kako said. "They understand that we may not return."

"We've sealed our clan techniques and all you will need to know about our Kekkai Genkai." Madara said, motioning to the scrolls on the nearby table. "Each Clan has their Clan symbol on the scroll, so it should be easy to tell who's is whose."

"I-" He choked on his words, before he straightened, taking a breath and donning the role of one of the most fearsome shinobi in Fire Country.

 

"I will not fail you." He promises.


	2. Part 2

"I am Senju Tobirama." He introduced himself to the small army of children. "Your Clan Heads have appointed me your caretaker for an undisclosed amount of time. Until they return, I'm going to have to know what you all are capable of."

"We all know there's a chance of them not coming back." Kagami said, shifting a bit, trying to hide that he was afraid of Tobirama.

"They will do everything in their power to make it back to you." Tobirama said. "And until we know they're dead, we must assume that they're alive."

"And how would you know if they died?" It was Danzo.

"I'm the strongest sensor to ever live." Tobirama said flatly. "My range is unparalleled. I'll be able to sense it if they die." The doubtful children stared back at him, an he sighed.

"Listen, my job is to keep you alive." He looked straight at Kagami, before growling. "Right now, I am your superior. You will line up and tell me what you are capable of."

They obeyed instantly.

 

Funny the change of attutide from the children when he pulled out his 'Hokage voice'.

***

They were drilled relentlessly while Tobirama used his range to monitor the fighting.

Until a week in when he sensed Iwa coming up behind them. Then he sent a shadow clone to warn them and he took the children and pulled back even further from the battlefield.

***

The Fire shinobi - even with Hashirama - were soon overwhelmed, and Tobirama froze for half an instant before he turned to the children.

"We have to move." He forced his voice to sound strong.

"What happened?" Kagami asked as he and the other children grabbed their bags and quickly prepared to leave.

"Another army came up behind ours." Tobirama said. "That was a couple of days ago, and now our army is almost completely decimated. Within hours - if that - there will be shinobi coming this way."

"Who all's left?" Tobirama couldn't pinpoint who had spoken, not with his mind miles away monitoring the battle.

"They won't be able to make it out." Tobirama replied, mind scrambling to try to figure out where he could possibly take the children. "Our first duty is your survival."

"What about Kaasan?" That was his nephew. Tobirama had helped Hashirama raise him for too long to not recognize his voice now.

"She is dangerously close to death." His voice was weak as he sensed Touka's death. Really that she had survived as long as she had-

Well. It'd been luck, either good or bad, Tobirama didn't know.

There was no question about Hashirama, for which Tobirama was grateful, but something-

 

_Ushizo._

He could take them to Ushizo. It'd been founded in the same spot and while it had none of the infastructure that Konoha had had - most of it by his own design in his past lives - he could bring the children there and help them become as strong as Konoha.

 

As he'd been thinking he'd sealed up his own packs - as had the children, and Tobirama suddenly felt grateful that he'd taught them to make some of their own seals.

 

"Where are we going?" Danzo asked, and Tobirama watched the children form up in front of him.

"We're going to Ushizo." He said. "Mito - my brother's wife - was a princess from there. They are allies, and I cannot fight two armies, not on my own." His face hardened. "Into formation!" His voice softened just the slightest bit. "We will grieve once we reach Ushizo." The children, faces taunt with fear, nodded, already falling into formation.

Tobirama turned and lead the way, monitoring their surroundings carefully.

 

Their route wasn't very straight. Tobirama often doubled back and detoured tens or hundreds of miles to get around the enemy shinobi hunting them down.

As deadly as he was, if he killed them, the bodies would be found sooner or later.

 

And while he preferred the latter, with the extensive searching their enemy was conducting he had a feeling that it would be the former.

 

 

It took them nearly two years to finally reach their destination, and while their enemy was not quite so digilient in searching, Tobirama still took no risks. Not with the children.

 

"I am Senju Tobirama." He stood before the Shodaime Uzukage, back straight. "The children with me are all that is left of the clans of Fire Country."

"And my daughter?" The man asked, face pale, though he likely already knew the answer.

"She went down fighting." He said, choosing, instead, to speak his reply. "They went to fight an army that arrived on our borders, but another enemy arrived behind them."

"Why did you not warn them?" The man shouted, chakra preparing - something.  ~~It grieved Tobirama that even after two years the Shodaime was still stuck in his grief.~~

"I did!" Tobirama snapped back, voice icy. "I sent a solid clone to them. They heard the warning, any of them could've pulled back. They all chose to fight and die to give these children a chance to escape. Survive." He turned to his nephew. "Come here." The boy stepped forward, hiding his fear surprisingly well for how little training he had.

"Meet Misha Senju-Uzumaki." Tobirama said. "My nephew, your grandson."

The man broke down and wept.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who is working on/done with/getting ready to work on their finals.

He stayed for another month, helping Ushizo grow in strength - founded an Academy to train Shinobi - taught a few choice shinobi some of his techniques.

And then it was time to leave. The armies would still be looking, but not hard at all.

But if anyone remembered the name of Hashirama's wife - if they stopped and thought-

Then Ushizo was in danger. He needed to stop that.

 

 

So he slipped away in the middle of the night, leaving a note behind to tell them not to follow him.

And then all it took was a few sighting of him and the 'children' with him for both armies to gather together again and come after him.

 

 

They met him on a cliffside, the ocean hitting the rocks below him, and they carefully assembled.

"I am Senju Tobirama." He was known far and wide, and not just for his skill with water jutsu.

 

He called up a massive water dragon - the biggest he had ever made - and it came up behind him.

 

"You took my brother from me." Tobirama growled, letting the anger that had been building up since he had fled Fire Country take an inkling of a hold over him, coloring his expression and his voice.

 

They glanced around, as though asking each other who would make the first move. A cruel smirk appeared on Tobirama's face as he looked the the two armies before him.

The majority of them would not survive. Neither would he. He had known when he left Ushizo that this was as much a sucide mission as facing the Kakazu Squad in his first two lives.

He didn't care.

 

 

He called up Sage Mode with ease, as though it were an old friend. His voice changing, dropping so low it might as well not be there -

But they heard him.

 

_"Prepare to die."_


End file.
